


Khazad October: Fili

by Earthshine



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Growth, Khazâd October, Life in Ered Luin, Metaphors, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthshine/pseuds/Earthshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khazad October day one: Fili </p>
<p>A short fic about Fili growing up as Thorin watches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khazad October: Fili

The axe in young Fili's hand seemed too large for his smaller body, and Thorin could not help a smile broaden across his stern features seeing his nephew pick the thing up. It was the first day of October in the Ered Luin, and the trees were blushing orange, red and yellow under a white sky.

They needed wood to last through the winter, they had been chopping wood almost non-stop for two months and every day it seemed to be Fili's goal to try to chop a block with his uncle's axe. At first Thorin thought the behavior annoying, the pale haired dwarf was too small for that axe and he was sure to hurt himself at some point, after all! But as the days stretched and rolled into Autumn he could not help but see some of himself in Fili's stubbornness and watched from a distance his progress.

At first, Fili couldn't even lift the axe-head off the ground to hoist it back. But then he started chopping with a small axe, and training with his uncle, then chopping with a larger axe, and another, and another bigger yet.

Under a large tree, with the ground carpeted with crisp fragrant leaves Fili held his uncle's axe in his hand and Thorin knew it felt lighter in his hands. The light caught his nephew's face in soft shadows and it made him look older than he was and Thorin saw then his grandfather in Fili's face.

Fili was growing up, no longer a bairn and this moment was his ascension into the first step into adulthood, if only he could chop that block with his uncle's axe.

He took a large breath inward and lifted the axe behind him, Thorin caught his own breath in his lungs and watched as Fili lowered it to the woodblock, it splitting down the middle and falling from the blade in two even halves.

No longer a bairn.


End file.
